


Final Dabasy 7: Crisis Dab

by Subvertta



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subvertta/pseuds/Subvertta
Summary: Zack passes down a secret Shinra technique down to Cloud, but will he use it wisely? Find out in today's episode of Crisis Dab!





	Final Dabasy 7: Crisis Dab

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Two Trucks by Lemon Demon

Cloud is sitting in Shinra Corp Base and is having a good time drinking mako smoothie adn he sees his good pal Zack.

 

“Hey Zack” could calls over happily bc his life hasn't been ruined (yet).

 

“Hey man” the doggo joins his pal buddy chum and slums down. 

 

“Hey what's wrong do you want some makoshake?” 

 

Zack sniffs and shakes his head “No I'm fine I'll just” without another word Zack the Puppy™ dabs sadly. “OK I feel better now” he :)

 

“woah what was that” couldn’t asks

 

“a dab”

 

“a wot”

 

“a dab. It's a secret Shinra technique. it helps u feel better. In here.” he paps clouds chest gayly. “makes your heart forget ur troubles.”

 

“Can you teach me?”

 

“Yeha man you just…” Zack dabs again, this time slowly so could can see the super secret SOLDIER secret technique passed down from Sephiroth to Genesis to Angeal who then showed to Zack like the buster sword but useless.

 

“woah” cloud innocently exclaims, not yet corrupted by the horror of his future 

 

Zack puts a hand on his shoulder adn pats it “use it to defend your honour. As a Shinra.” 

 

A tear falls down Zack’s cheek and he pulled away to dab again. When will Angeal return.

 

Could is so in awe he accidentally spills his mako cola all over the floor n feels a tear fall down his cheek. That cost him 10k gil.

 

He remembered dthe lesson of his great mentor Zack like it was 2 seconds ago and with great confidence performs his level 1 dab. 

 

Suddenly all the sadness dissolved into nothingness. “woah it works!”

 

“Sure does”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'll write a decent Sephiroth x Reader next


End file.
